The Story Of Ethan The Red Scout
by SnappleFlavoredKool-Aid
Summary: In my first ever fanfiction I have ever wrote, The Story Of Ethan The Red Scout tells about how a Scout named Ethan one day has a strange nightmare before going onto battle and later being stationed at 2fort. And during a fight, he meets a female blue scout named Samantha. Where there friendship grows strong, Ethan then try's to sneak her into the red base by stealing a spy cloak.


_-The Story Of Ethan The Red Scout-_

Authors Notes: Hello. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I hope you like it. If you do, I'll make a second chapter. Thanks!

-Snapple

"No, No, I never wanted this to happen, I never wanted this to happen..." A red scout looks down upon another blue scout, covered in blood with a stab wound opened "No, no, no, no, no, no... What have I done!? What have I done!?" As he leans towards the bloody corpse. "Wake up!" The red scout woke up from his bed to find it was just all a very strange nightmare. He looks up to see his boss. A heavy unit, who wore shades and a Cuban Bristle Crisis beard. All with a Bullet Buzz haircut and a cigar which always seem to be in his mouth.

"Ethan!" He cried. The red scout, Ethan, sprang out of his bed and saluted him. "Yes, Viktor? I'm reporting for duty, sir!" Viktor pushed down Ethan's hand "Don't give me that, I have soldiers give me that crap every day, Your a scout, I thought your more of the self-centered and annoying?" "And I thought heavy's where suppose to be dumb and lazy, but you've don't seem like that kind of guy." Ethan Replied. Viktor laughed "Yep, that's the kind of scouts I know of. Now, put on a shirt and head in for lunch. We have a big day on our hands." Ethan wasn't lying when he said he was smarter and more active then heavy's. Viktor was a much more smarter heavy then anyone else, possibly one of the smartest people Ethan knows of. Ethan then puts on his shirt and heads downstairs from his sleeping corridors and into the lunch/meeting room. As he was walking down there, he kept on wondering "What was that dream I had? It's all a blur now, but i could have sworn I was holding a blue scout... crying for him... Ah, it's probably nothing, It's maybe just a nightmare for all of the scouts I have killed... But, he had a stab wound... I only kill people with bullets or bats..."

Ethan walked down to the crowded lunch room, watching one another push each other for a sandwich in the lines. After waiting for about 5 minutes, he got his sandwich. But as he walked away he tripped, and fell onto his knees. His sandwich, everywhere. He looks up to find a blurry invisible shadow of a man. Instantly Ethan knew who he was. The man uncloak himself and there stand a red spy, wearing a Fedora with some poker cards on the side of them, and a Frenchman's Formals outfit. He was laughing at Ethan. "What the hell Aramis?" "What? maybe you should look out of the way for crossing invisible spies." Said Aramis. "Go to hell Aramis!" as he was picking up his sandwhich from the floor.

The name suited him best: Aramis. Which means "Cleverness" in French. In battles,

he would always see Aramis out manoeuvre the enemy and backstabs enemy medics or snipers or zaps sentries with his special spy sapper. Or use his $5000 revolver he calls "His Ambassador" and shoot enemy straight in the head. Ethan even heard he even has a special watch that allowed him to fake his death in battle and turns himself invisible and then uncloak himself and next thing you know: there dead. Aramis is truly the smartest guy he knows. But yet, one of the biggest jerks he knows as well. And he always seems to be picking on Ethan.

As Ethan sat down, with no breakfast to eat, he had to hear Viktor speech instead. "Alright listen up" Said Viktor "I previously got this mission from our boss, Redmond Mann. Redmond told us that Blutarch is holding some valuable information down in the 2fort area. He has special intel on how we can mine Australium ten times faster." Ethan never understands the usefulness in Australium. All it just does is gives us cloaking devices, which admittingly, is pretty cool. And better health care technology. But think about it: Do we humans need to live _that_ long? We already have one hundred years gaven to us. Less if we didn't cheat out god's ways. All we care about is never reaching for him. We are afraid of him. But yet, we admire him for his immortality. Ethan knew this for a fact. We humans are cowards. As Ethan was reminded of this, he was then bumped by the shoulder by Aramis. "Hey, get up! We have a long car ride ahead of us. So stop daydreaming. You can do that in the camper." Said Aramis. "Sorry." Ethan said in guilt. Aramis then looks at Ethan in a questionable way "What where you daydreaming about this time? Miss your mommy?" Aramis laughed with a snort. "You need to get that snorting problem fixed. From what I heard, snorting is a common way to show that someone snores. And snorers are more likely to have heart attacks. And die. On second thought, don't get it fixed." Aramis laughs "You're a fool! Where did you get that kind of logic?" "Viktor." replied Ethan. "Don't listen to a damn word he says, besides battle commands!" said Aramis with a growl "All that fat-ass does is hiding in a corner with a medic and his big minigun saying "Oh no! Whatever shall I do without my medic! I'm so slow, and fat and an idiot!"" Aramis says with a laugh. "He's tougher than that Aramis..." "Well still, screw him." replied Aramis.

Ethan was assigned by Viktor to go riding with a sniper named Jake. One of the only people Ethan truly likes on his team besides Viktor. As he grabs his scatter gun, pistol, and his special "Sandman" bat and walks into the back of the camper he is stopped by Jake who then grabs him and gives him a big "bro hug". " 'Oy mate! How ya' doin'?" Jake says in his strong Australian accent. "Fine" replies Ethan. "So, um. I got a second passenger here. I hope you two won't get cramped up in here." said Jake in a worrying voice. "Not at all." replied Ethan "Who is it?" Then Jake opens the door and reveals the man: It was Aramis. "Oh Ethan! Welcome aboard!" having an evil grin on his face. "Aw crap!" yelled Ethan. Ethan turns to Jake "Can't I just sit with you in the front?" Jake shook his head "Sorry mate. I have an engineer up on the front. He needs to build a sentry first thing were out. Besides, he called dibs mate!" As the engineer looks back and waves at Ethan with a smile but all Ethan wanted to do is take his scatter gun and blow the country hicks brains out.

The car ride was just how Ethan expected it: long and torturous. All that Aramis did was make fun of Ethan. And Ethan couldn't stand his lack of maturity. Yet however, he was the most classiest guy Ethan knows of. On the way there, Aramis managed to sneak another sandwich into his lunch box and a napkin. He folds the napkin around his neck like a bib and eats his sandwich in small bites. With his pinkies standout! Ethan couldn't stop looking at his classy way of eating. It just makes him look standout and special. And Ethan hated it. But Ethan couldn't stop but look at the detail through detail as he eats. It's quite a disturbance to see a human act like there better then one another and it shows by little detail. It just might be that he could have OCD, but he dosen't know for sure. After watching him in silence long enough Aramis turns to him "What?" Ethan responds "Oh um, thats, uh... quite a fine sandwich you have there." Aramis looks at him with a smirck "If you think your going to get this sandwich from me, you can go away." Ethan replies "Well, to be fair, you still do owe me a sandwich." "Why's that?" Aramis questioned. "You tripped me earlier and made me drop my sandwich during breakfast hour. That means you still own me one." Ethan says looking smart. "Shut up. I don't own you anything." Aramis then says as he goes back to eating his sandwich.

After another ten minutes they arrive at 2fort. The engineer and Jake runs out of the camper. Jake loads up his sniper rifle and opens the back of the camper. "Rise 'n' shine mates! It's time for war!" Ethan loads up his scatter gun and pistol while looking at Aramis load up is special Ambassador. "You ready to get killed?" asked Ethan. "If I get killed today, I'll meet you in hell with me." Aramis replies. "So be it." Ethan says. They walk out of their camper and into the red fort. Where the rest of the team met.


End file.
